An industrial process sensor is typically a transducer that responds to a measurand with a sensing element and converts the variable to a standardized transmission signal, e.g., an electrical or optical signal, that is a function of the measurand. Industrial process sensors utilize transducers that include flow measurements of an industrial process such as that derived from slurries, liquids, vapors and gasses in refinery, chemical, paper, pulp, petroleum, gas, pharmaceutical, food, mining, minerals and other fluid processing plants. Industrial process sensors are often placed in or near the process fluids, or in field applications. Often, these field applications are subject to harsh and varying environmental conditions that provide challenges for designers of such sensors. Flow measurement is one of the largest segments of the industrial sensing and instrumentation market. Industries in which flow measurement is prevalent includes petroleum, chemical, pulp, paper, food, and mining and minerals.
Typical electronic, or other, transducers of the prior art often cannot be placed in industrial process environments due to sensitivity to electromagnetic interference, radiation, heat, corrosion, fire, explosion or other environmental factors. It is for these reasons that fiber optic based sensors are being incorporated into industrial process control environments in increasing number.
Further, it is known that the speed of sound amix of fluids in pipes may be used to determine various parameters of the fluid, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,837, entitled “Sonic Measurement of Flow Rate and Water Content of Oil-Water Streams”, to Alexander et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,670, entitled “Measurement of Fluid Properties of Two-Phase Fluids Using an Ultrasonic Meter”, to Shen, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,439, entitled “Apparatus for Ultrasonically Measuring Physical Parameters of Flowing Media”, to Fick. Such techniques have a pair of acoustic transmitters/receivers (transceivers) that generate a sound signal and measure the time it takes for the sound signal to travel between the transceivers. This is also known as a “sing-around” or “transit time” method. However, such techniques require precise control of the acoustic source and are costly and/or complex to implement in electronics.
Also, these techniques use ultrasonic acoustic signals as the sound signal measured, which are high frequency, short wavelength signals (i.e., wavelengths that are short compared to the diameter of the pipe). Typical ultrasonic devices operate near 200 k Hz, which corresponds to a wavelength of about 0.3 inches in water. In general, to allow for signal propagation through the fluid in an unimpeded and thus interpretable manner, the fluid should be homogeneous down to length scales of several times smaller than the acoustic signal wavelength. Thus, the criteria for homogeneity of the fluid becomes increasingly stricter with shorter wavelength signals. Consequently, inhomogeneities in the fluid, such as bubbles, gas, dirt, sand, slugs, stratification, globules of liquid, and the like, will reflect or scatter the transmitted ultrasonic signal. Such reflection and scattering inhibit the ability of the instrument to determine the propagation velocity. For this reason, the application of ultrasonic flowmeters have been limited primarily to well-mixed flows.